Alpha to Omega
by SpiritHowl2
Summary: Humphrey has always loved Kate and Kate has loved Humphrey. When Humphrey finds out Kates marrying Garth, he doesn't want to see Kate anymore. What will Kate do to be with her soul mate?
1. Chapter 1

Alpha to Omega

Chapter 1: Remembering

 **By the way, this was on my poll, but I decided to change 'Omega to Alpha' to 'Alpha to Omega.'**

Kates POV

I remember the first day I met Humphrey, he was always so nervous to meet me, to talk to me, or to even look at me. He was so cute. I always thought Humphrey liked me, and honestly I like Humphrey. In fact I love Humphrey! Everyday Humphrey would see me, to see how I was doing and I appreciated that, especially when I was sad. Humphrey would always make me feel better. It's like Humphrey has this light inside him, where most others have more darkness. I lay down inside my den, thinking about Humphrey and... what will happen when I marry Garth. I don't exactly know what I should say or do to tell Humphrey that I love him more. There isn't any way. I sighed knowing that I can't do anything about it, and that my parents would kill me if there actually was a way and they found out.

Should I just let Humphrey go or tell him that I want to be with him, since he stole my heart coming back here to Jasper. Again, I don't want to break his heart, and to hurt him so atrociously that he doesn't want to talk, or look at me. I want him to do that everyday of my life, and if I let him go, it's like running away alone. I didn't want to think about this anymore so I shut my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Humphreys POV

I didn't sleep very well last night thinking that something dreadful was going to happen out of nowhere. I hope it has nothing to do with Kate, so I sauntered over to kates den and Kate looked quite down. How quaint, it's not like she isn't down all the time and then I cheer her up straight after. It's kind of become a weekly thing for me and her. I continued up till I got to the rock ramp.

"Dad, I don't want to marry Garth." Kate said sorrowful.

"Kate, you have to unite the packs." Winston replied a little frustrated.

Kate must have been through this before. I guess Kate doesn't love me, after all we've been through. I can't believe she has to marry Garth. If only she could run away and I could chase her ntil she stopped. I just exited sorrowful like Kate was about everything apparently.

Kates POV

I looked out into the world that looked like it was about to cry. The clouds kept becoming more unlit until it started to downpour making my day even worse. I perked my head up a litttle to see Humphrey walking down the dirt path looking at the now muddy surface of the ground. I think he heard me talking to my dad. Humphrey must totally not like me now like I thought last night. I hope he can forgive me, I really don't want to marry Garth, I... I want to marry him. I think I should become an Omega, so it would be way more reasonable for me to be with him. I love Humphrey, and I didn't want to hurt him in anyway I possibly could.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading chapter 1 of Alpha to Omega! If you have any ideas, tell me! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	2. Chapter 2: The Signs

Alpha to Omega

Chapter 2: The Signs

Kate's POV

I looked out into the world that looked like it was about to cry. The clouds kept becoming more unlit until it started to downpour making my day even worse. I perked my head up a little to see Humphrey walking down the dirt path looking at the now muddy surface of the ground. I think he heard me talking to my dad. Humphrey must totally not like me now like I thought last night. I hope he can forgive me, I really don't want to marry Garth, I... I want to marry him. So I decided to do something about it since I don't get a say in MY life! I've had enough of all the choices I didn't make for myself. I'm just going to leave Jasper for good.

Humphrey's POV

I was still damaged by the conversation Kate and her dad were currently having. I kept strolling down into my den and then watching the skies descending drops strike against the ground. That's exactly how my heart is feeling. Like someone struck my heart. Like a Viper defending it's self. I just mildly sealed my eyes until I saw pitch black and went into a deep sleep.

I finally stood up and stretched until my muscles felt better from the 12- 15 stiffness. Well, at least I thought I didn't move. I kept myself from dozing off again by coming out of my den and looking at the blinding luminous sun. I continued to step out.

"I should talk to Kate." I thought to myself.

I continued towards Kate's den again like yesterday but Winston stopped me. What is going on? Did I do something wrong? I really don't need to get in trouble after the damage I took yesterday.

"Humphrey, where did you last see Kate?"Winston said stressed out and worried.

I thought about it for a moment. I remembered I last talked to her 2 days ago.

"2 days ago here. Why what happened?" I replied then asked to Winston.

Winston sighed, I think knowing he did something wrong. He must of made Kate mad or something, which must of made her leave. He seems really guilty for this, especially if Eve isn't going off his back about this situation.

"Kate ran away. Nobody has seen her since last night." Winston then replied to my question.

I so totally called it. I started thinking about where she would be. Idaho? Truck stops? Mountains? I din't know where she could be. If I only saw her 2 days ago I would ave no trace. This kept haunting my brain.

"I'll try to help find her, but just to let you know if she ran away, she's now vulnerable as an Omega." I mentioned to Winston.

He just nodded his head in shame, knowing that I'm trying to do something nice. I guess he thought that i couldn't do it because I'm an Omega. Anyways, that's not my fault I'm an Omega. I was just told I was an omega, so I just had a relaxed life. I started to walk out of the area searching for Kate. I hope shes okay, because I've loved her since I was a kid, and I would do anything for her.

NEXT TIME IN ALPHA TO OMEGA

Kate's POV

I kept walking out Jasper knowing that I can't have a life that I want. They just kept choosing for me. I didn't want anything so royal that it was like I had to do everything the way it has been for hundreds of years. I looked down at the ground walking and kept moving forward like I wasn't really wanted. It was really just disappointing that my dad would make choices for me! It's outrageous!

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of Alpha to Omega! If you have an idea, TELL ME! Also, if you want to read more stories from me,** _ **take my poll!**_ **Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	3. Chapter 3:A New Life

Alpha to Omega

Chapter 3: A New Life

 **A/N: Hey guys. I'll just throw it out there and say that I'm sorry for not upating anything, you can PM me if you want the full story. Anyways I'm sorry that this is short, and I'm also trying out a new writing format. I've seen others do this and it seems like it made it easier to write more to me. Enjoy!**

 _P.S: I'm actually not going to be using the NEXT TIME IN... from the last chapter._

Humphrey's POV

It's been two hours since I started looking for Kate and, well... it just isn't Kate. She wouldn't just actually 'up and run away,' she would actually say goodbye to everyone and make sure that their OK with her leaving. Still searching for Kate, I was silent enough to hear rustling noises from some bushes about 35 feet behind me. I perked my head u to see who it was. It was Kate. "Well that was fast." I said surprised. Kate turned her head to look at me.

"Why did you just run away?" I asked. Kate looked back down at the ground like before and sighed. "Because I don't want to marry Garth, I want to marry you. But, I can't. I'm an Alpha and... you know the story." Kate responded. Kate suddenly decided to run away again, but this time from me. I immeadiately ran after her, to try to get her to stop and reason with her.

"Kate, if you want to run away, I'll run away too, as much as that's stupid. If you want me to be with you, I'll be with you from now till we part ways." I barked. "Don't you hate me? Don't you know that they'll eventually come after me?" Kate asked still running away. "Yes, I know, but if just me being with you in general will make you happy I'll do it!" I screamed.

Kate's POV

I skidded to a stop almost making Humphrey slam into me. I was swift enough to dodge Humphery and pull him towards me. "Humphrey... would you really do that for me?" I asked. Humphrey smiled and said, "Yep."I smiled back and hugged him as hard as I could. "OK...OK...K-Kate...cou-could you lay off the strength?" Humphrey said gasping for air. I giggled. "Sorry."

Humphrey looked up, which also made me look up to see dark clouds. "You know, I think we should build... or find a nice comfy den." Humphrey implied. I nodded my head in agreement and followed Humphrey deeper into the forest.

 _Sorry that this was short, but I want to keep you guys reading. I did say to some of you that I would post this about a month ago but it didn't happen._

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


End file.
